


Stay Stay Stay

by Nilex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired, Taylor Swift - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilex/pseuds/Nilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by the song "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Derek figures out he'd like Stiles to stay with him, for now and possibly the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Stay Stay

Derek was so mad he threw his phone at Stiles.  
Even though the slender boy's reflexes were usually waaay off, he ducked in time before the phone could hit him in the head. Instead it hit the pillar behind him, bursting apart.  
When Stiles came back up he glared at his boyfriend.  
"Are you nuts? That could've hit me! Causing SERIOUS injuries!! Do you REALLY want to go to the hospital tonight? 'Cause that's where I'm gonna end up, if you don't calm down, Mr. Sourwolf!"  
Derek just growled in return, stomped upstairs and threw the bedroom door shut. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Guess that means I'll be sleeping on the couch then."  
Not that there was anything wrong with Derek's couch. Stiles loved this couch! It was super comfy and HUGE. Just...he liked sleeping in Derek's arms better.

The next morning the younger boy woke to a growled "Hey!".

Derek had been sure Stiles had left last night, that that had been it, he had finally screwed things up.  
So he'd stayed in bed longer than he usually would have, trying to figure out if there was a way to make Stiles forgive him. When the urge for coffee had become too big though, he had gone downstairs...and had found Stiles curled up on the couch.  
A tiny smile had snuck it's way to the corner of the Alpha's mouth, at least until Stiles' vulnerability, which was even bigger while he was sleeping, reminded him of the reason why they had fought. That was when he had woken the other boy, not too nicely.

Stiles stretched and yawned.  
"Good Morning to you, too.", he said, his voice still raw from sleep.  
Derek bit his lip. Morning!Stiles was probably his favorite. He was much like a cat and a puppy after they woke up. He usually stretched all his slender limbs for a while and yawned. And normally that was the moment Derek would grab him and kiss him senseless, because the way his face scrunched up when he yawned was just too much for the Alpha.  
But now he balled his hands into fists and said: "I think we should talk about it."  
Stiles frowned, but nodded and got up.  
"Just give me a sec.", he answered and went upstairs.

With a sigh Derek sat down on the couch and ran both his hands through his hair. When he looked back up, Stiles was standing at the foot of the small staircase...wearing his lacrosse helmet.  
"Okay, let's talk.", he said dryly.

That was the moment Derek lost it. He broke down laughing, falling back on the couch and holding his side.  
Calming down a little, but still laughing, he got up and walked over to Stiles, who was grinning at him.  
Gently he took the helmet off the younger boy's head, smiling and shaking his head.  
"Do you have ANY idea how much I love you?", he asked in a low voice.

Stiles seemed to contemplate that, then he spread his thumb and index finger as far apart as he could.  
"This much?"  
Derek shook his head. "More."  
"Hm..."  
Stiles put his hands a few inches apart, palms facing each other, and looked at his boyfriend questioningly.  
"More."  
So Stiles stretched his arms as far apart as possible and that's when Derek went in for the kiss.

They kissed fo a few minutes until they were both breathless.  
Stiles swallowed hard, blinking, and said: "I, um, should probably get home now."  
Derek shook his head again, holding onto the other boy's face.  
"Stay!"

So Stiles stayed, but under one condition: They had to go grocery shopping! Derek's fridge namley only contained a few eggs and a yoghurt with a very questionable expiration date.

"You're joking, right?"  
Derek's eyebrows were so close to his hairline that Stiles was wondering if they might actually disappear into his hair one of these days.  
They were standing in front of the ice cream fridges and Stiles took a long time to decide on which Ben & Jerry's he wanted.  
"It's ICE CREAM, Stiles, it all tastes the same!"  
The younger boy's eyes widened.  
"Have you actually ever EATEN Ben & Jerry's?"  
The Alpha growled.  
"This is stupid!", he grumbled and stomped down the aisle, just to stop at the end and look around in confusion.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbed a container and followed Derek.  
"I don't get why we had to go shopping, we could have just ordered in.", he was muttering when Stiles caught up with him.  
The other boy smiled.  
"What are you SMILING about?", Derek spit at him.  
"You.", Stiles answered simply.  
For a moment the older boy glared at him, then he sighed and relaxed.  
"Give me that!", he snapped, snatching the container out of Stiles' hand and threw it in the basket he was carrying.  
Stiles smiled a little wider, took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the next aisle.

When they were done, Stiles insisted on carrying the bags. Sadly he only made it halfway through the parking lot before one of the bags broke, he stumbled and let two more fall down in the process.  
Derek laughed so loudly that a few people turned to see what was going on. Stiles' face turned bright red and he glared at his boyfriend.  
"How about you stop laughing and help me?! Otherwise I'm just gonna go home now!"  
He actually stomped his foot at that. Woah, when had he turned into a four-year-old throwing a tantrum???  
But Derek grinned, walked over to him and put a hand under his chin.  
"I told you, I want you to STAY."  
He gave him a quick kiss, then picked up the bags and carried them back to his Camaro.

Back at Derek's apartment, Stiles immediately started cooking, while his boyfriend stretched out on the couch and watched baseball.  
After dinner Stiles grabbed the ice cream and two spoons and joined Derek on the couch.  
"OH MY GOSH! This is AMAZING!", the Alpha exclaimed after eating one spoon full.  
The younger boy chuckled and shook his head.  
For a while they just lay there, eating ice cream. Stiles was snuggled into Derek's side and was holding the container in one hand. His boyfriend's arm was around his shoulder and with his thumb he slowly stroked circles on Stiles' arm.

When Derek put the container away and came back to the couch, Stiles was sitting there, his legs crossed, biting his lip.  
The older boy frowned.  
"What is it?", he asked, sitting down across from him.  
"You know I hate this confrontation stuff and I really don't want you to throw things at me again, 'cause let's face it, drama queen just doesn't work for you..."  
"Stiiiles!"  
"Sorry, yeah, um, I just...you know...I think we should talk about last night. We didn't really resolve the issue and it was nice to pretend for a day that there was nothing to worry about, but now..."  
Derek grumbled and shook his head, but before he could say anything Stiles held up his hands.  
"I know, I know! You think it's too dangerous and I get that, Derek. You're scared! You don't want to loose anyone else and especially not me. You fear of what it will do to you when you loose just one more person you care about. Of course, you won't admit it, but I know! I know what's going on in there."  
He lightly put a finger on Derek's chest, right over the place where his heart is.

"I know you hope that this will all just resolve itself, that Scott might come up with some plan, but we both know that it won't."  
And suddenly there were tears in Stiles' eyes. Derek gulped. How had this perfect day suddenly turned like this?

"I won't be doing this to play the hero, you know that. I'll be doing this to keep the people I love safe. By now that includes more people than I ever thought and it obviously includes you, so please let me do this. If it's true and I'm really the ultimate sacrifice, then I'm probably the only one who can get rid of your murderous ex-girlfriend...once and for all! Please, Derek, please let me do this. If this is resolved we can maybe finally have the future we're both dreaming of, where we don't have to run or be scared all the time. Please!"

Derek looked in those big brown eyes and all he saw was warmth and strength. There was no fear. When had the awkward boy, that freaked out at even the smallest of things, turned into this strong and confident man? Derek loved being with Stiles, because he made him a better person, but was what he saw in him now HIS influence on the other boy? Stiles knew him like no one else and that scared the Alpha, almost as much as how much he loved this guy. He knew he would never find someone who was gonna love him like Stiles did, ever again. That's why he didn't like the idea of putting his boyfriend up as bait.

But those brown eyes told him, that he didn't really have a choice.  
"Fine!", Derek grumbled, "But only under one condition: When all this is over and we all survived it, then you're gonna stay with me! Not just for the day, but preferrably for the rest of our lifes."  
He looked Stiles straight in the slightly widening eyes, making him understand what he was asking.  
"Did you...are you...are you proposing to me, Derek Hale?"  
"I like hanging out with you, Stiles Stilinski, and yes, I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life. Does that mean I'd like to marry you? Not necessarily! I'm just asking you to stay."  
Stiles had to think about that for a minute or two, then he slowly nodded and stretched out his hand.  
"Okay, I'll stay. DEAL!"  
Derek grinned, took his boyfriend's hand, shook it briefly and then pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

That night Stiles slept on the couch again, but this time Derek was there with him and everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so apparently you guys want more, so here it is :D


End file.
